Pour un enfant
by BBM
Summary: Un nouvel espoir pour Harry, un aïeul puissant qui surgit du passé et qui n’hésite pas à tuer pour sa peau. ATTENTION : Scènes parfois violentes!
1. étrange songe

**Bien sur les personnages, l'histoire et la plus part des lieux appartienne intégralement à J.K. Rowling, cependant je suis fier de vous présenter de nouveaux personnages et une nouvelle histoire de mon cru.**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas eu une nuit si tranquille.

Enfin tranquille était un bien grand mot, car au moment du douzième coup de minuit, un pentacle blanc ce dessina au niveau de son front.

Harry se senti aspiré comme dans un rêve est se retrouva sur une plaine verdoyante, nourrir d'une végétation luxuriante ou les chênes donnaient l'impression d'immortalités, ou une multitudes de fleur mariaient leurs couleurs pour former une aquarelle saisissante qui mêlait bien-être, sagesse et beauté.

Et puis soudain un sort le frôla de peu, il sauta à plat ventre pour se protéger en cas de nouvelle attaque, mais rien ne vient. Il se redressa légèrement et se qu'il vit l'époustoufla.

Un combat des plus violant se déroulait devant ses yeux, le duel de juin entre Dumbeldore et Voldemort n'était qu'un ersatz de celui-ci.

Un homme dans les 1m75 se battait contre quatre autres sorciers habillés tout de noir, Harry se demandait pourquoi diable quatre mages noir poursuivaient un sorcier d'un envergure quelconque. Alors le sorcier, comme pour lui répondre envoya un sort, il fusa à une telle vitesse qu'Harry ne vit que quelque étincelles au bout de la baguette, le sort traversa le bouclier d'un des mages et le percuta, s'en suivit une scène effroyable, alors que le mage émettait un début d'hurlement, son corps se divisa en deux parties puis en quatre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ni ait plus de trace du mage.

Harry compris alors qu'il ne faudrait plus qu'il se fit aux apparences, et se mit à détailler le tueur : il était tout de blanc vêtu, partait une sorte de tunique rigide sur le torse donnant l'impression d'une carapace de tissus, son pantalon ressemblait à des braies gauloise mais étaient uniquement blanches. Il partait une barbe gris poivre et ses cheveux totalement noirs coupés en brosse. A son front un diadème dont la partie centrale était un rubis brut et de chaque coté se positionné un diamant, le tout ciseler par un fil d'argent tellement fin qu'on eu crut que, simplement le toucher aurait suffit pour le briser, le tout semblait capter la magie autour de lui et lui restituer.

Cet homme, au grand désarroi d'Harry, ne dégager aucune puissance, bien qu'il soit plus puissant que les autres mages qui eux, ne se gênaient pas pour faire ressortir leur aura.

Le combat augmenta en férocité et bientôt un autre mage noir fut consumé de l'intérieur, répandant une odeur acre dans l'air.

Et puis d'un seul coup le combat cessa, les mages noir c'était mis cote à cote et récitaient un incantation.

le mage blanc ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et se mit subitement lui aussi à psalmodier dans une langue raque, une langue qui glaça le dos d'Harry.

Un mur de rune rouge se forma devant le mage et un dolmen se construisit autour de lui, ce dernier arrêta le maléfice des mages noir, retournent leur propre magie contre eux .

Quand Harry voulu s'approcher du sanctuaire il fut à nouveau aspirer dans un tourbillon blanc.

Il se réveilla peu après, sa tête tournait, il suffoquait à cause de l'air saturé de sa chambre.

Harry se leva difficilement et ouvrit la fenêtre, puis se laissa porter par la fraîche brise de la nuit tout en repensent à son étrange rêve.

Il regarda son réveil et s'aperçu qu'il était 1h du matin, aujourd'hui il avait 16 ans.

* * *

Je ne suis pas un écrivain à grand talent et je suis un fauteur incorrigible, donc lorsque j'aurais finit ma fiction ou même avant, je pense la donner à quelqu'un qui en voudrai et qui serrai capable de mieux s'en tirer que moi.

A mon bon plaisir

**_BBM_**


	2. éspoire d'une nouvelle famille

En retournant auprès de son lit, Harry se fracassa le tibia contre un obstacle non identifier et qui paraissait heureusement non vivant.

« C'est déjà sa, pensa Harry, avec ma chance je suis encore tombé sur un phénomène irrationnel. »

Tout en pestant contre l'objet en question, il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur, et l'actionna ,en prenant soin de fermer les pour ne pas être ébloui par le lumière trop vive.

En ouvrant lentement les yeux en direction de…du… « Un coffre, par la barbe de Merlin c'est quoi encore cette embrouille ? ».

Il prit sa baguette, au cas où, s'assit sur son lit et contempla la finesse des symboles.

Ne résistant pas longtemps à sa curiosité, il passa un doigt sur la serrure du coffre.

Mais il retira vivement sa main, lorsqu'il sentit son doigt être piqué .Pris de panique il observa avec minutie son épiderme et remarqua alors une fine gouttelette de son sang perler à l'extrémité du doigt.

Il n'eu pas plus de loisir de se pencher plus longtemps sur son sort, car un claquement sec en provenance du coffre se fit entendre et le couvercle de celui-ci se liquéfia.

« C'est bien ma veine, pensa tout haut Harry, je suis encore tomber sur un objet magique.

Je vais encore me faire bouffer la main, non d'un chien sa arrive qu'… » Harry continua à palabrer sur son sort pendant quelque seconde, et fut interrompu quand un parchemin parfaitement conservé, vu la date du cachet la scellent, sorti tout seul du dit coffre.

Harry le prit avec précaution et chercha à fractionner le sceau. Il passa ensuite le doigt dessus et il ressentit le picotement familier qu'il avait déjà subit pour le coffre.

Effectivement le parchemin se déroula et notre jeune sorcier lut avec fébrilité ce qui semblait être une lettre d'adieux.

" _Journal de bord_, an 1400.

J'ai maintenant prés de 250 ans. J'ai repoussé les limites de la magie comme personne ne l'avait encore fait. Je n'en tire pourtant aucun bénéfice. Les autres sorciers me fuient comme la vérole, mon propre fils ma renier car je ne partageais pas son avis sur le pouvoir et que je ne voulais en aucun cas lui confier mes secrets. Les druides ne sont plus que considérés comme de vieux fous n'ayant plus aucun pouvoir. La nouvelle religion nous condamne tous.

Pourtant je résiste, je suis devenu un immortel.

Se qui finit de me détruire fut l'avènement d'un groupe de mages noirs, commandé par mon fils, qui commettaient cruautés sur cruautés. A partir de ce temps, je mis au point ma retraite de se monde, je lança sur mon propre fils une terrible malédiction, le privant de tout ces pouvoirs. Cela lui permettra de voir à quel point la magie est un don et non un du. Cette malédiction tombera lorsqu'un de mes descendants sera jugé apte à ne pas trahir mes idéaux si il recouvrait ses pouvoirs.

Si j'ai crée se coffre à secret, c'est pour permettre à un de mes descendent en danger de mort de me contacter. Dans très peu de temps les amis de mon fils vont me retrouvés et pour l'honneur de la famille je les détruirais. Après avoir accomplis cette dernière tache je lancerais le dernier enchantement que j'ai conçu spécialement pour moi.

Le lieu de la bataille se trouvera dans le haut plateau de la forêt noir en Germanie mineur. Le dernier lieu où l'ancienne puissance des druides réside pleinement.

Ci-joint à la lettre, cher descendant tu trouveras de quoi faire ta propre baguette (cet imbécile de ministre de la magie a mis une limite à la magie, pour les jeunes sorciers, cela est ridicule.)

Suit ton instinct et ta magie t'aidera. Puis apprend à te téléporter avec les livres que contient le coffre.

Une dernière précision, se coffre et à lui tout seul une vrai forteresse, il te protégera de qui que se soit en cachant ta magie et en faisant bien d'autre chose encore.

Bon courage.

**_Octave le juste dit le maléfique_** . "


	3. un commencement au tout

Harry resta abasourdir par la lettre, mais se repris bien vite devant la perspective que cela représentait. Un nouveau tournant dans sa vie venait de s'amorcer, qui lui permettrait de réaliser se pourquoi ses parents étaient mort : qu'il est une vie, quelle soit heureuse et un monde meilleur.

Il ne cogita pas longtemps et se pencha au dessus du coffre, il renfermer de nombreux petits compartiments étiquetés, qui contenant des ingrédients des plus variés comme de la corne de licorne noire, des larmes de phoenix cristallisées ou bien encore des griffes de dragon des mers et même des os et de la peau de géants .Harry peu impressionné mais surtout déterminé, commença à prendre en main différent bois, du cèdre, des tiges de rosier millénaire, du baobab, et lorsqu'il toucha le chêne vert, il eu la nette impression que le bois se réchauffait, c'était comme s'il prenait vie et que de la sève coulait à nouveau dans la branche . Décontenancé, Harry le mit de coté et repris sa quête. Mais aucun autre échantillonnages de bois ne lui fit cet effet .Il entama donc la prospection du coté des ingrédient, prenant et replaçant au fur et à mesure chaque objet qu'il prenait, il était dépité du fait qu'il soit arriver à un tiers des ressources et qu'il n'est toujours pas trouvé un seul ingrédient lui convenant. C'est en arrivant dans le compartiment regroupent toutes les familles de dragons qu'il ressentit à nouveau ce regain de vie dans une crête de dragon himalayen, entre nous un des plus résistent puisqu'il vie dans des neige éternel bien que sont élément soit le feu. Harry se dit qu'il avait sûrement fini, quand son regard se porta vers une plume blanche striée d'or et d'argent. Il la prit délicatement, et lu l'étiquette : « plume de phoenix du nil. ».En la touchant il avait ressenti une vague de chaleur se propager en lui, le portent au summum de l'euphorie. Et il s'empressa alors de reprendre sa recherche comprenant qu'il pouvait avoir plusieurs ingrédients dans sa baguette, et finit par rajouter à sa panoplie, de l'onyx, de l'argent et de l'or.

Il rassembla le tout sur un tissu de soie qui était dans le coffre et pris le livre contenant les instructions pour la fabrication de sa nouvelle baguette. Harry lut comme il put l'écriture de son aïeul, cela lui prit une bonne demi-heure avant de trouver la formule lui permettant d'assembler sa baguette. Effectivement si le livre était épais, se n'était pas temps cause la complexité du rituel mais, par le nombre d'indication sur les pouvoirs de tel et tel ingrédients, et aussi sur la manière d'entretenir une baguette et ainsi de suite.

Harry prit sa baguette et avec hésitation lança le premier sort du rituel. Il s'agissait de tracer un pentacle parfais au sol et de métamorphoser une partie des branche en or et l'autre en onyx. Il y parvint tant bien que mal, et passa à la seconde étape sans faire plus de sentiments.

La seconde partie du rituel demandait un peu de sang de la part du futur possesseur de la baguette, et de lancer le sortilège «Zusammenstellt » en dirigeant sa magie vers le pentacle où préalablement Harry avait du poser les ingrédients. Et à nouveau il mit en appliquation les directives et bizarrement réussit avec brio, jusqu'à se qu'il ne puisse plus arrêter sa magie, trop fatigué pour résister il se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il faisait déjà nuit. Harry se rappelant de événement de la veille, se jeta debout et contempla son œuvre. Devant lui reposait sur le pentacle sa baguette, on ne distinguait plus le bois de la baguette, elle était recouverte des minéraux qu'il avait choisit. L'or, l'argent, l'onyx et l'obsidienne se mariaient dans d'étranges arabesques et la différence des tons conférait à la baguette une image surréaliste.

Harry sent saisi fébrilement et ce ne fut pas quelque étincelle qui en sortir, mais une bulle de magie ou se mêlaient différentes couleurs comme évidemment le noir, l'or et l'argent, mais aussi de rouge et du blanc. Harry fut tellement choqué, qu'il tomba à la renverse et se retrouva parterre sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Puis le phénomène prit fin, la chambre devint à nouveau sombre et Harry mit quelque minute à réaliser se qui venait de se passer.

Et puis se fut le déclique, il lança le sort de « faitlamalle », celui-ci fut tellement puissant que même le mobilier voulu rentré dans la malle et Harry en fut essoufflé.

Mais celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps, il réduisit sa malle mais aussi le coffre et les fourra dans sa poche de pantalon en jetant un sort de fermeture afin de ne rien perdre à cause de ses habits inadapté. Se demandant comment il allai faire pour partir sans trop attirer l'attention, il eu une éclaire de génie et se concentra sur son objectif à atteindre, comme il l'avait fait pour échapper à son cousin. Voulant faire un teste sur courte distance, il commença par transplanter dans la rue aunez et à la barbe d'un membre de l'ordre du phoenix, qui fut trop surprit pour réagir. Puis Harry ne voulant pas quitter ses « si sympathiques » parents sans leur laisser un cadeaux d'adieux, leur balança un sortilège de rétrécissement sur la maison, la maison rétrécit de plus en plus jusqu'à se qu'elle emprisonne les Dursley et finit par exploser autour d'eux. Les Dursley se retrouvèrent donc du jour au lendemain sans rien. Harry sentit une sorte de remout derrière lui lorsqu'il transplanta en direction des hauts plateaux magiques de la forêt noire. Le membre l'ayant raté avec son « stupéfix » transplanta en catastrophe vers poudlard afin de rencontrer notre éminent collègue : le professeur Dumby.


	4. premiére rencontre pas si rose

**_J_**e remercie avec beaucoup de fébrilité, les quatre critiques qui m'encouragent à continuer dixit : _Ewiliane, 666Naku, Austral et C_ .

Je m'était toujours dit, que si je me mettais à l'écriture, je ne prendrais pas compte du nombre de critiques, s'il y en avait ou pas.

Mais finalement, il est assez encouragent, je dirais même extatique que l'on vous encourage ou que l'on vous pose des questions.

Comme dirait Pépin, Bref , je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous remercie encore.

* * *

Harry atterri dans une grande clairière sombre, où seule la lumière de la pleine lune traversait le feuillage des grands chênes centenaire. 

L'endroit aurait été enchanteur, s' il n'y avait pas eu une douzaine de mangemorts comme hôtesses d'accueil. Ceux-ci s'évertuaient à briser la protection entourant le dolmen de son ancêtre, en vain, bien entendu.

Sous son masque d'impassibilité, Harry bouillonnait de rage. Que ces rigolos s'en prennent à lui, soit, qu'on le persécute, passe encore. Mais que l'on s'en prenne à un de ses parents, qui plus est le dernier, sa jamais !!!

La rage fit place à une colère étourdissante, et fort de son passé de Griffondor, il s'élança en lançant des « stupéfix » à tout va, touchant deux à trois mangemorts à la fois.

L'effet de surprise ayant beaucoup aidé, notre jeune ami eu tôt fait d'éliminer tous ses opposants. « Comme quoi mon cas n'est pas ci désespéré que sa, ce dit Harry. » Plongé dans ses réflexions et ses sens obstruaient par l'euphorie de sa mini victoire sur le mal, il ne vit pas un sortilège filer dans sa direction.

Le sort le percuta avec violence et deux sillons incurvés parfaitement symétriques partant de l'aine jusqu'au nombril s'ouvrirent. Son sang gicla en deux grandes gerbes partout autour de lui et une douleur peu commune s'empara de lui. L'hémoglobine qui cingla le Dolmen fut comme aspirée par la pierre.

Harry reconnut la silhouette du sorcier ce dirigeant vers lui, baguette levée : Voldy !

Les yeux rouges du mage reflétaient une joie sadique sans nom.

« -Alors, Potter, que me vaut ta visite.

-Fumier, bafouilla Harry la bouche pleine de sang.

-Evada Kedavera, Hurla de dépit l'autre imbécile. »

Mais avant que le sort n'atteigne sa cible, Harry fut comme tiré dans le Dolmen et sans préambule, il fut agrippé par une forte poigne.

« Qu'es que tu fou là? petit con, lui siffla une voix roque, comment t'es rentré morveux, répond ! Nom de dieux.

En plus tu pisses le sang, tes parents ton pas appris qui ne fallait pas salir le parterre des vieux ?

Mais attend si t'es passé, c'est que t'es de la famille.

- Bien vu le vieux, répondit avec cynisme Harry qui se demandait comment il était encore éveillé avec l'autre sénile vieux de 700 ans qui le secouait comme un pommier.

- Crétin. »

Et c'est sur cette charmante conclusion que l'ancêtre pointa son doigt vers notre futur ex-héros et murmura « Gesund ».

Ce fut comme si un sang nouveau circulait dans ses veines, au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, la douleur s'estompait pour disparaître complètement. Ces blessures ce refermèrent donnent l'illusion que les deux côtés de la plaie se « ventousaient ».

Et c'est avec le même tact, que le druide lui demanda qui il était ? Qu'elle était l'époque ? Pourquoi les guignols de dehors attaquait "SON " sanctuaire, l'obligent à sortir « de sa sieste ».

Harry agacé mais surtout déçus par le comportement de son aîné, lui répondit vertement : « Je suis votre dernier descendant et les gentilles personnes dehors veulent ma peau, la votre et vos connaissances.»

Le mage eu une réaction plutôt comique virent du teint blafard à cause du manque de soleil, au rouge presque fluorescent. Puis à la surprise d'Harry il éclata de fureur frappant du point le mur de la pièce. « S'attaquer à moi je veux bien, hurla t'il de sa voit roque, mais pas à un enfant, qui plus est mon descendant. »

« Tiens sa me rappelle quelque chose, songea Harry. »

Et aussi vite que la fureur était venu, le druide se calma et ordonna à Harry, avec un peu plus de douceur qu'à l'accoutumée, de l'attendre, qu'il en avait que pour quelques sorts et il disparut dans la pièce d'accotée.

* * *

Cette histoire bien que serieuse, prendra parfois des détours commiques. Mais les plus grands guerriers pettent leur cable, n'est ce pas. Et bien vous verez!!!

A mon bon plaisir

_** BBM**_


	5. un ancien temps, une ancienne magie

Je remercie mes chers critiques pour leurs nombreux encouragement et je remercie jully Reed pour son aide à la correction des fautes.

* * *

Harry en profita pour explorer du regard la salle où il se trouvait. 

Les murs étaient tapissés de runes et de signes cabalistiques. Etrangement ces signes ne lui étaient pas inconnus et il fit rapidement le rapprochement avec le bouclier qu'avait fait apparaître son aïeul à la fin du combat. Promenant son regard vers le haut de la structure, il vit qu'une douce lumière s'échappait du plafond et elle semblât diffuser une douce chaleur qui convergeait en grande partie vers le centre de la pièce où ce situait un lit de cristal.

Il n'eu pas le loisir de poursuivre plus longtemps son inspection, son Xème arrière grand-père venait de faire une entré fracassante dans la chambre, tout en grommelant pour pas changer. Il transportait des sacoches de cuirs, qu'il confia à Harry et il lui intima de rester à coté de lui et de s'accrocher à sa veste.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de s'exécuter ne connaissant pas le caractère de son grand-père et ne voulant pas en faire les frais. Celui-ci sans s'occuper de lui joignit les deux mains et se mit fredonner, la lumière du toit se mit à scintiller de mille feux ettout les deux se retrouvèrent sur le toit du dolmen.

Mais une petite surprise-partie, apparament, les attendaient, puisque Voldemort avait profité de tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à l'abri, pour rameuter du renfort.

« De mon temps, les sorciers maléfiques assumaient leurs idéaux, bande de fiente, déclama haut et fort le druide.

-Mais nous les assumons, répondit ironiquement Voldemort, mais dites moi vous sembl…

-Alors vous allez dans un bal costumé et vous êtes perdue, les merdeux, raya octave. »

Touché à vif et plus qu'agacé, Voldy lança un Avada. Celui-ci atteint le "grand-père" en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mais contrairement à toutes attentes, le druide leva la main droite et le sort fut aspiré par une bague argentée, celle-ci émit une sorte de rayonnement et ce fut ... tout. Un rictus mauvais se dessina à la commissure de ses lèvres et il marmonna dans sa barbe semblant poser la question à Voldy lui-même:

« La cour des grands, hein ? »

Et sans attendre de réponses, Il joignit à nouveau les mains mais cette fois sur sa poitrine et se mit à psalmodier des paroles lourdes, un peu à la manière des moines tibétains. Sa barbe sa mit à danser autour de son visage, son diadème était plus brillant que jamais. Et puis il finit l'incantation par :

« Ô toi Odin, prend donc ces vie en remerciement de ta protection sur mon descendant. »

Et ce fut l'apocalypse, les vents ce déchainaient, semblant venir de tout points cardinaux. Harry entraperçu Voldemort transplaner.  
Mais ses sous-fifres n'en n'eurent pas le temps et des lances faites d'or sorties de nul par et se fichèrent dans le cœur des mangemorts, ne leur laissant aucune chances.

Harry était horrifié, même s'ils voulaient sa mort, il ne pouvait pas encore se résoudre à tuer pour sa propre vie. Quand à son grand-père il ne fit que marmonner :

« Du bon travail de fait…, et d'une pierre deux coups…, encore deux, trois coups comme celui la et ce guignol n'aura plus de fidèles pour lui torcher le C.., 'sont perdus en puissance ces idiots encore un coup du ministère … »

Et ainsi de suite.

Loin de la, en Ecosse plus précisément, ce bon vieux Dumby ce demandait ce qu'il devait faire, qu'Harry ce rebelle, ça, il s'y attendait. Après l'affaire du moi de juin, Dumby se faisait du souci et ce demandait s'il ne devait pas prendre de retraite prématuré (130 ans c'est encore jeune ! Non ?). Enfin, c'est ce que pensait ce bon vieux mage.

Plongé dans ses réflexions il ne voyait pas les regards implorents et pleins de questions sans reponses que lui lançaient les membres de l'ordre.

Ceux-ci étaient partagés. Certains se demandaient si Potter n'était pas devenu complètement fou, d'autres se morfondaient de ne pas savoir où il était et une autre crevait de jalousie contre le jeune homme qui savait déjà transplanter et qui avait dupé un auror.

* * *

A mon bon plaisir

_**BBM**_


	6. souvenir, souvenir

Je remercie avec force mes critiques, je vous promets que de nombreuses explications suivront et que si cela vous parait embrouillé c'est normal, car dans une histoire il y a un temps pour l'action et un temps pour les explications (ou pas du tout pour cause de décès!!!)

* * *

Et puis d'un coup tout devint silence, Dumbeldore avait sortie sa baguette blanche et regardait nerveusement autour de lui, les fantômes apparurent tous en même temps provoquant une cacophonie terrible.

Quand soudain Dumby se jeta sur ses pieds et ordonna d'une voix sourde à tout le monde de se taire. Les différents membres présent à la réunion étaient déroutés, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passé ajoutant à l'ambiance déjà lourde une forte tension.

Les murs de Poudlard ce mirent à frémir comme, de plaisir.

Puis tout s'arrêta et Dumbeldore ce rassit lentement.

Le brouhaha recommença, doublent d'intensité en quelques secondes, les un sortant même leur baguette pour s'assurer le monopole de la parole.

Dumbeldore exacerbé par tant de bêtise humaine, les figea tous, à l'exception d'Alastor, de McConagal, de ce bon vieux lupin ,soit dit en passant plus fatigué que jamais et de l'horrible grand maître des petits cachots de Poudlard.

Tous sembler interroger silencieusement le mage blanc et ce fut finalement Alastor qui prit la parole : « Alors ? ».

Ce simple mot suffit à faire sortir Albus de sa réflexion : « L'heure est grave, il y avait longtemps que je n'avait pas ressenti cela, en fait depuis mon dernier duel avec Grindenwald.

Je ne sait pas qui a pu relâcher cette ancienne magie mais, si c'est voldemort nous avons du soucis à nous faire.

-Pourquoi Albus ? Et s'oyait direct pour une fois, intima McConagal.

-Qu'elle que soit l'incantation utilisée, elle a dégagé une bien plus puissante magie que celle de Grindenwald. Sur une échelle de magie de dix, mettant les deux en rapport je dirais que dix correspond à celle d'aujourd'hui et que celle que j'ai déjà rencontré se place à deux voir à trois sur l'échelle.

McConagal se mit la main devant la bouche d'horreur et Rogue ressemblait à une carpe à l'air libre.

-Professeur, pensez qu'Harry soit à l'ori…, commença le prof. Lupin avant d'être coupé avec hargne par Rogue.

-c'est impossible, Potter ne peut pas avoir tel capacité, je vous garantie qu…

-Cela suffit, s'exclama Dumbeldore, votre haine vous aveugle et cela commence vraiment à me fatiguer Serverus.

Le dit Servus se tassa sur sa chaise peu abitué au éclat de fureur de son directeur.

-En fait, repris calmement le mage, il y a bien une autre fois où j'ai ressenti cette magie, le soir où Harry c'est retrouvé orphelin.

-Lily, murmura Remus.

-Oui, Remus.

- Comment est ce possible Albus, s'exclama Minerva, Lily n'avait pas de penchant pour la magie noire, de plus comment aurait-elle fait pour développer ce style de magie en si peut de temps, alors qu'il n'existe peut être qu'un ou deux livre traitant de cette magie encore accessible.

-Surtout que, rajouta Remus, ils ne sont que très approximatif.

-Effectivement, vous avez raison Remus, consenti Dumbeldore, mais il faut Minerva, savoir que cette catégorie de magie n'est nullement à classé du côté sombre.

Seulement, à une certaine époque, il y avait moins d'humanisme et d'ailleurs vous vous êtes aperçu que Poudlard semblait en ébullition à ce moment là, tout simplement parce que les Fondateurs ce servirent eux aussi de cette même magie.

A partir de cet instant, la discussion fit place à un silence quasi religieux, si il n'y avait pas eu Fumsec qui, imperturbable, remettait de l'ordre dans ses plumes.

Dumbeldore avait tourné la tête vers la grande fenêtre de son bureau et priait Merlin pour que celui-ci vienne en aide à Harry, tout en regardant le levé du soleil, une aurore qui pour lui signifiait l'éternel renaissance, mais aussi qui lui donnait la force de continuer le combat afin que les générations futurs puissent contempler à leur tour, en tout liberté, ce Commencement comme lui le faisait depuis tant d'année.

* * *

A mon bon plaisir.

**_BBM_**


	7. on fait rien comme les autres ds la fami

Permettez moi de revenir aux personnages principaux, s'il vous plait.

Harry se remit bien vite de ses émotions, il pensait, qu'il était temps pour lui de ce durcir un peu face à ce genre de situation, puisqu'il allait y être confronté régulièrement dans un "futur proche".

Avec un grand-père comme le sien, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que chaque occasion serai prise dans le but d'éliminer le plus possible de mangemorts.

Une sorte de sifflement, ressemblant étrangement au fourchelange, si on omettait les grognements consécutifs, s'éleva dans l'air.

Puis il entendit son G-P, qui comme à son habitude marmonnait dans sa barbe, « Ils sont encore vivent…, incroyable, et il rajouta en toute modestie, je suis un génie ! »

Harry s'apprêta à lui demandait ce qui le tracassait, quand il sentit la terre trembler.

Il se retourna, de la sueur perlait à son front, il agita nerveusement sa baguette en petit cercle laissant son regard aller de la forêt à son G-P.

Celui-ci, paraissait étrangement calme, comme si ce qui arrivait était dans la norme des choses.

Et c'est là qu'il les vit, quatre dragons terrestres, le poitrail large, défendu par une épaisse carapace noire, parfois rouge, surmonté d' aiguillons.

Leur tête était massive, le museau et le front ne faisaient qu'une seule et unique plaque, qui se terminait en amont par deux cornes recourbées à la manière du bélier.

La tête formait un triangle, encadrait par deux nasaux, qui projetait de longues traînés de vapeur, Les pattes étaient solides et courtes, bizarrement la queue de ses terrifiantes bestioles étaient contre toutes attentes, assez courte.

Harry amorça un demi tour, mais se fit attraper par le col, et son G-P le souleva de terre, l'étranglant à moitié (il n'en est plus à sa prés, hein ?) et le remit face aux monstres.

«- Affronte tes peurs en face, gamin, lui souffla t-il, sa, c'est le vrai courage.

Ne tourne jamais le dos à l'ennemie, tu ne peux pas te défendre !

-Pour crever à coup sûr, réussit à répliquer Harry.

- Tu préfères crever de dos ou de face ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, pensent amèrement que le vieux devait avoir surement raison.

Puis il s'aperçu que la terre c'était stabilisée, regardant dans la direction des dragons, il vit que ceux-ci stationnait devant eux et semblait attendre quelque chose.

Son G-P le lâcha, laissant Harry choir comme une Mrd. sur le sol, « ce qui est sur, c'est qui travail pas en finesse l'ancêtre !, pensa Harry »

Son G-P ce mit à parlait aux dragons, Harry s'exclama « Tu parles la langue des dragons ! »

Son interlocuteur ne dénia répondre et se contenta de marmonner « Pt. De ministère et d'école. , puis il reprit tout haut, monte sur celui là, en désignant le plus petit dragon, il est jeune alors fais attention à tes réactions. , reprit-il d'un air détaché ."

" Moi je prend celui-là, et il siffla alors qu'Harry voulait le questionner, aucune question maintenant, on est pressé alors monte et tais toi. »

Harry ne discuta pas les ordres et s'approcha de sa monture, pensant qu'on lui aurait tout mais vraiment tout fait faire, et il enfourcha le dragon en s'aidant avec difficultés des pics de la carapace, comme le faisait son G-P ;qui entre nous n'avait aucun problème.

ET sans même un regard pour son P-F, le druide élança sa monture, provoquant le départ au grand galop de tous les dragons.

Harry se surpris à penser que, ce n'était pas si difficile de voyager sur un dragon : les pics formaient un presque siége.

Ils voyagèrent durent le reste de la nuit, sans s'arrêter. Parfois un ou deux dragons s'échappaient du groupe, forçant l'allure, Harry compris qu'il agissait comme un éclaireur.

A la lueur de l'aube, le groupe arriva dans un vallon large de plusieurs Km, protégé par deux cols à droite et à gauche.

A cela s'ajoutait une immense muraille, haute d'une trentaine de mètres, et aux créneaux brillaient les pointes des flèches dont on apercevait les immenses arcs. La fortification encerclait apparemment tout l'ensemble, en tout il y avait approximativement une bonne centaine de Km de crénelage.

* * *

Pas trés bon chapitre à mon avis, dure à lire. Le prochain sera plus long.

A mon bon plaisir.

_**BBM**_


	8. quand octave se met à la psycologie

Harry se croyait dans un rêve, mais déchanta vite lorsqu'il vit au pied de la muraille des restes d'ossements humains par millier, on pouvait voir un tibia par si et un crâne par là, le tout ornementé d'armures et d'armes en tout genre, datant assurément de moyen-âge.

S'approchant de plus en plus de la muraille, il se sentit à plusieurs reprises écrasé contre le dragon alors que son G-P ne présentait aucun signe d'affaiblissement, son visage était impassible. Mais en poussant bien l'inspection, on pouvait voire que ses yeux reflétaient une intense réflexion.

Harry sursauta et porta sa main à sa baguette, tout maintenant autour de lui, lui donnait l'impression que des détraqueurs était aux alentours.

Une peur vicieuse lui vrillait les entrailles, et le froid le réduisait à grelotté et à claquer des dents, il voulu interroger son G-P et vit que celui-ci venait d'invoquer un lourde cape de laine.

« Lui aussi est touché, pensa Harry, pourquoi il ne réagit pas, continua-t-il agacé d'être si faible. »

Et puis, il fut tiré de ses songes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de la muraille, devant eux s'élevait une haute tour carrée. Elle semblait protéger deux portes de pierres que l'on devinait grâce aux arabesques runiques qui en dessinaient les contours.

Son G-P s'approcha et cinq ombres aux allures démoniaques se dessinèrent pour lui barrer le chemin, Harry voulu sortir sa baguette, mais son parent fut plus rapide que lui, il leva la main en signe de paix et les créatures ténébreuses lui firent la révérence et se dissipèrent en rejoignent les ombres que formaient la tour. Puis poursuivant son chemin Octave métamorphosa un de ses doigt de la main gauche en dague et une fois au pied de la porte il s'entailla la paume de la main droite et sans qu'Harry puisse réagir, il s'enfonça la dague dans le ventre puis dans de cœur.

Harry fut pris d'un soubresaut de terreur et fit un bon prodigieux pour atterrir au côté de son G-P, il était tellement choqué qu'il ne vit pas l'exploit qu'il venait de réaliser, cela fit sourire son G-P.

Harry fondit en larme en serrant contre lui le corps ensanglanté.

Mais à sa surprise les blessures se résorbèrent assez facilement et rapidement, Harry au bord de l'apoplexie se rappela de la lettre, la solution lui sauta aux yeux et il se mit à hurler après son G-P : « Son prétexte que tu es immortel, tu te permet de me faire frôler le crise cardiaque, bordel!

T'as pas l'impression que j'ai besoin de toi, c'est tros te demander de donner quelque explications avant de faire tes conneries !!! »

Son G-P eu un sourire indulgent, « finalement, il n'a pas perdu sa sensibilité et son âme innocente, pensa –t-il. »

Mais cela ne plus pas à Harry, croyant qu'il se moquait de lui, il se mit à donner des coup de points à son G-P, qui ne bougeait pas d'un chouilla, insensible aux coups.

Quand Harry s'aperçu qu'il se faisait plus mal qu'autre chose il s'effondra en larmes laissant échapper toute la tension qu'il retenait depuis le mois de Juin.

«- Enfin, pensa son G-P, il était temps.

Puis il reprit d'une voix inhabituellement douce :

-Allons mon enfant pleurs, pleurs afin de faire ton deuil. »

Et il lança un sort à Harry, pour que celui-ci s'endorme. Il Parla dans la langue des dragons, prononçant une phrase d'une voix forte et puissante, et les portes s'entrouvrirent doucement, ne laissant assez de place que pour le passage de la troupe.

Octave souleva, trop facilement à son goût, celui qu'il considérerai comme son fils dorénavant et l'installa sur son dragon. Lui marcherai à pied.

Tous rentrérent à l'abri des murailles, les portes comme par un souci de protection se refermèrent immédiatement toutes seules.

Octave parcouru une centaine mètres avant de s'accroupir et de laissait a nouveau un peu de son sang couler sur la terre, celle-ci émit un frisson, et le mage se redressa, se concentra et se mit à léviter à quelque centimètres du sol.

On pouvait voir les flux de magie tourbillonner autour de lui, il les concentrait aux centre de son front, puis il tendit la main en direction de la terre rougit par son sang et quatre chênes poussérent jusqu'à atteindre l'âge adulte.

* * *

J'ésperes que cela vous plaira.Le prochain sera plus long, je vous le promets.

A mon bon vouloir!

**_ BBM_**


	9. mon nouveau et vrai chez moi

Désolé pour le retard mes j'avais d'autres exigeances, si quelqu'un veut m'aider a écrire cette fiction ou une correctrice ( ou correcteur ).

* * *

Le mage glissa au centre des arbres, s'éleva plus haut dans les airs et se mit à fredonner de sa voix grave et envoûtante, une voix qui mettait en mouvement l'air ambiant, formant des vaguelettes transparentes se propagent dans toutes les directions. 

La magie déployée n'avait aucun artifice et elle en été que plus belle, une impression de puissance contrôlée s'en ressentait.

Puis la magie se fit plus insistante, plus oppressante, sa concentration augmentait au fil du temps.

La pression fut tellement forte qu'elle brisa le sortilège qui maintenait Harry dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il glissa au sol, ayant du mal à supporter la lourdeur ambiante, il s'appuya sur sa monture pour rester debout.

Et c'est la qu'il prit conscience de se qui ce passé autour de lui,son grand-père volait à un mètre du sol, son visage était transfiguré, la peau était tendu à l'extrême, les carotides qui étaient maintenant preominantes pulsaient d'un sang variant du bleu au rouge vermeille, les veines du reste de son corps étaient devenu noires, sa peau était devenu argentée, des rides déformaient les contours des yeux et les commissures de lèvres, qui avaient pris une teinte pourpre.

Mais cela n'était pas le plus impressionnant, ses mains semblaient avoir vieillit de plusieurs année d'un seul coup, elles étaient tellement décharnées qu'il ni avait plus de chair, la peau c'était resserrée sur le squelette de la main.

Les ongles c'étaient allongés de deux bon centimètres, semblable à des griffes noires aux sillons dorés.

Les chênes se mirent à murmurer, leurs branches s'agitèrent de plus en plus brutalement et s'allongèrent pour envelopper le mage, à son contacte les feuillages verdirent violemment une fraction de seconde, un vent violent ce leva, des crevasses éventrèrent le sol vomissent des fleuves de liquides écarlates, qui se mêlaient à la lave en fusion.

Harry ne respirait plus, sa conscience étaient saturé, subjugué devant cet incroyable, inouï, prodigieux, spectacle apocalyptique.

Puis petit à petit les matériaux s'assemblèrent, forment une ébauche de tourelle, puis les tour suivirent et c'est ainsi que devant Harry naquit de la terre une immense forteresse.

Le donjon ressemblait à un imprenable bastion carré en haut de duquel s'élevaient les quatre arbres.

Harry ce sentit comme misérable au pied de se qui serait sûrement sa futur demeure.

Derrière, le soleil couchant projetaient l'ombre oppressante du château sur les plaines verdoyantes qui l'entourait.

Car aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, il ni avait plus aucune trace du monumental chaos provoquer par son grand-père.

Harry commença à paniquer quand il s'aperçu que son vieux était tout en haut et bien sur il n'y avait pas de porte et pour la sonnette c'était même pas la peine de demander.

Il entendit alors un murmure lui souffler à travers la brise « bien venu maître »

Harry ce retourna et vit deux elfes de maisons qui lui tendaient la main.

Les deux ce ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau, les même grandes oreilles, des yeux bleus comme l'océan, de même taille ils se tenaient droits, ils n'avait pas peur de lui et semblaient contant de le voir.

« Le petit maître est le bien venu dans la demeure d'Octavius le démoniaque, les oreilles de l'elfe frétillaient d'excitation. »

« Et bien, ce dit Harry, malgré les apparences il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, moi qui croyais être tomber sur des elfes un temps soi peu normaux"

* * *

Faites moi par de vos idées pour la suite, et je verrai si je peu les incorporer.

**Cordialement, _BBM_**


	10. Entretien et visite

« Entre, Harry.»

Celui-ci ce trouvait devant une grande porte en chêne, la seule visible dans tout le château.

Un des elfes l'avait conduit jusque là, en passant par d'innombrables passages secrets.

Tout ce qu'il avait entraperçut était dénudé de décoration, seul le rouge sang des murs réchauffait, une ambiance pesante, qui avait tendance à vous écraser.

L'elfe plaqua ses deux mains sur la porte, un raie lumière scanna les membres, et la porte s'ouvrit en silence, laissant filtrer la lumière du soleil.

Harry suivit l'elfe et entra dans une pièce aussi grande que la grande salle de poudlard.

Ici pas de plafond magique, des étendards étaient accroché à la charpente en bois massif qui soutenait le toit, Harry pouvait entrapercevoir malgré la hauteur, des motifs celtiques ou bien des runes gravées dans le bois.

Chaque gravure était mise en reliefs par des feuilles d'or.

A la suite venaient de grandes fenêtres, toute en longueur et de la largeur d'un hibou en vol.

Bizarrement il n'y avait pas de vitre, et le contour rappelait les enluminures de la bible.

En dessous, accrocher aux murs, des lances croisées derrières un bouclier représentent un dragon, s'alternaient avec des statues de guerrier portent de véritable armures.

Au fond de la salle, des sabres, rapières, fleurets, épées de tout âge, sur les quels on distingué toujours et encore des runes rouges et or.

Au centre de la deuxième moitié de la pièce reposait un gigantesque trône représentent trois dragons majestueux, la terre, l'air et l'eau, chaque élément se combinent avec la suprématie du feu.

A droite le dragon ailé, au centre le dragon de terre et enfin le dragon des mers.

Devant, une grande table en forme de u, finement sculptée.

Tout cela respirait la prospérité, plus que le luxe, certes tout était magnifique mais on ne pouvait comparer cela à l'écrasante richesse des Molfoy.

« -Harry, prend un siège, proposa son grand-père qui assis sur le trône, lui désigna d'une main ouverte, sa droite.

il faut que nous parlions sérieusement de l'avenir, reprit il d'une voix douce, cette histoire prophétie, tu dois l'oublier ...

-Mais je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis, l'interrompit Harry, je…

-Lorsque tu ne connaissais pas la prophétie, tu t'opposais quand même à Jedudor. Pourquoi ?

-Voldemort, voulait revivre normalement, il aurais put à nouveau faire le Mal.

-Bien, donc tu t'opposais à lui, pasque pour toi cela était juste.

-Oui.

-Donc sans la prophétie tu aurais quand même continuer a te battre contre lui puisque ce qu'il fait à ton sens, est mauvais, alors a quoi sert la prophétie, a rien sauf si tu n'avais pas prit part à la guerre, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

-Oui, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer et je n'en suis pas capable et je vais devenir un meurtrier.

-Et alors, les sorciers n'acquièrent pas le savoir à la naissance, ce que vous apprenez à poudlard ne vous permet pas de faire face, regarde Cédric que avait plus d'expérience que toi n'a put faire face à ce minable de mangemort, Octav reprit sa respiration et continua, et Dumbeldor tu le considère comme un saint mais tu crois que Grindelwald est mort en s'étouffent avec de la choucroute ?

-Tu m'apprendra à devenir invincible, demanda Harry, en baissant les yeux, tu sais te battre toi !

-je ne suis pas invincible, tu sais Harry, à ton age j'avais moins de puissance que toi, j'été un sorcier dans la moyenne.

-mais je tais vu te battre en duel , …

- Son grand-père éclata de rire et répondit : je suis une buse en duel, comme le guépard je suis capable de lancer des sorts à une vitesse et avec une précision effroyables, mais je m'essouffle très vite.C'est pour cela que j'ai poussé au maximum ma maîtrise de la magie et des rituels.Et puis il y a l'expérience, en deux cents ans j'ai fait pas mal de rencontre.

-Mais tu m'apprendra ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas par ce que tu as des aptitudes que tout te tombera cuit dans le bec, maintenant, Ehnt, ton Elfe vas te conduire dans tes appartements, mange et dors demain sera un jour de labeur, sur ce, l'homme se transforma en flammes et fila droit sur une des torches allumées.

Harry suivit la petite créature dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, pour arriver dans un cul de sac.

« - Le jeune maître doit ce pencher sur le mur, votre nez doit toucher la surface. »

Harry s'exécuta, lorsque son nez toucha le mur, une vague de Matière sortie et engloutie son visage, durant plusieurs secondes notre héros ne put plus respirer et au moment ou il allait paniquer, son corps traversa le mur.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il ce trouva nez à nez avec l'elfe qui lui souriait d'un aire moqueur : « -Le jeune Maître viens de poser sa marque faciale, le jeune Maître sera le seul à pouvoir accéder à sa chambre.

-Je devrais recommencer à chaque fois ?

- A chaque foi que le jeune Maître voudra se rendre dans ses logements, mais vous ne devais pas vous inquiéter un bouclier vous protége lorsque vous donnez votre empreinte.

Et le Grand Maître a placé plusieurs sorts, comme celui de discrétion celui de silence ou encore celui d'illusion.

-Qu'arrive-t-il à un intrus ?

-Il meurt étouffé, jeune Maître, ou bien le mur lui brise la nuque. »

Content d'avoir renseigner Harry, l'elfe transplanta.


End file.
